


Алая королева

by tinuvielf



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Drama, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 00:36:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12469572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinuvielf/pseuds/tinuvielf
Summary: Описание: Победа в битве за Аликанте стоила многих жертв, и к одной из них они оказались не готовы. Но жертва ли она?Беты: Kyokka Suigetsu, Mazoji siksnosparneПубликация на других ресурсах: Разрешено только в виде ссылкиПримечания автора: Написано на ФБ-2017 для команды fandom Shadowhunters 2017





	Алая королева

— Отойди от неё, слышишь? Это ты виноват!

Изабель со стоном разлепила глаза, услышав полный ярости крик брата. Лежать было неудобно: жутко болела голова и в горле было сухо, как если бы она вчера отжигала на вечеринке у фейри. Пустой желудок мерзко сжался, и Изабель, ещё не двигаясь, пожевала губами и удивлённо провела по ним языком — во рту почему-то стоял привкус земли и крови. Ну, крови-то понятно — она вместе с остальными билась за Аликанте против демонов Валентина, — но земля?

В глаза словно песка насыпали, и Изабель часто-часто заморгала, пытаясь хоть что-нибудь разглядеть и понять, а где она, собственно, оказалась. Смутные очертания комнаты походили одновременно на всё и ничего, она с равным успехом могла находиться как в Институте, так и в Аликанте… вот дерьмо. Знатно ей всё-таки врезали, раз она так надолго отключилась.

Ругань моментально стихла, едва она приподнялась на локте. До этого слышны были, кажется, звуки ударов, борьбы, вроде бы даже умоляющий голос Клэри… Кто-то там цапался из-за неё, и Изабель это не нравилось, она бы им всем за это головы пооткручивала, если бы не ощущала себя фаршированной индейкой, из которой вытащили все кости.

— Эй вы там! Может, хватит уже?

Получилось вдруг шепеляво, как будто ей выбили парочку зубов. Изабель пробежалась по ним языком: да нет, все на месте. Привкус крови во рту стал ещё гаже, насыщеннее; она поморщилась, представляя, сколько уйдёт жвачки, чтобы от него избавиться. На внутренней стороне нижней губы обнаружились едва зажившие ранки — видимо, она в пылу боя прокусила губу.

Поднеся ладонь ко лбу поправить мешавшиеся волосы, она с неприятным удивлением обнаружила, что рука была вся в земле. Кроваво-красный лак на ногтях местами облупился, сами ногти были сломаны, под них забилась грязь. Потянув носом, Изабель поморщилась — да от неё и пахло землёй! Даже спутанные волосы тоже были то ли в песке, то ли в грязи.

— Что за чёрт?

Зрение внезапно прояснилось — от неожиданности Изабель часто-часто заморгала. Ощущение было такое, словно за секунду развеялся плотный, как молоко, туман, позволявший едва-едва видеть лишь очертания. В глаза больше всего бросилось то, что находилось на расстоянии, и это был Алек. Она испуганно сглотнула, ощущая подступающий липкий ужас: лицо брата расчертили серые дорожки слёз, даже при слабом освещении спальни она прекрасно видела это. Алек всё ещё плакал, глядя на неё с отчаянием и болью; его в крепком захвате держал Джейс, бывший почему-то изысканно землистого оттенка. Изабель поискала глазами Магнуса, и тот обнаружился в самом углу комнаты, неприятно растерянный, с размазавшимся макияжем. Под левым глазом подводка растеклась у него чуть ли не на половину щеки… Какого чёрта она видела всё так чётко?

Судорожный то ли вздох, то ли всхлип привлёк её внимание, и она переключилась на Клэри. Та оказалась ближе других и была так же жутко напугана, но не плакала. Хоть какое-то облегчение. Если Клэри будет плакать, тогда всё, пиши пропало — в последние недели она очень выросла над собой и уж точно не сдалась бы просто так. Сконцентрировавшись, Изабель выудила из вороха вопросов (каждый из которых, так или иначе, заставлял вздрагивать от неизвестности) самый актуальный и уже собиралась открыть было рот, когда заметила в руках Клэри пластиковый пакет с чем-то красным. Чем-то красным, пахнущим остро и безумно вкусно, так, что желудок свело от желания попробовать, а нижнюю губу внезапно прошила непонятная, острая боль.

Изабель хотела выдохнуть было «Господи Боже», но запнулась на первой же букве. А в следующий момент она уже вырвала у Клэри пакет, и кровь — пряная, слаще всего того, что она когда-либо пробовала — полилась ей в горло.

 

— Из?

Когда снаружи постучали, она захотела закрыться подушкой, чтобы никого не видеть и не слышать. Остановило Изабель только то, что тогда бы на наволочке остались кровавые разводы от слёз, а она не могла видеть кровь, ни в каком виде. Даже от одних мыслей о ней начинал сладко урчать сытый уже желудок, но во рту становилось так мерзко, что Изабель содрогалась от приступов дурноты.

Кто бы знал, что вампиров тоже тошнит?

— Из, я вхожу! — крикнул ещё раз Джейс, и она, сев на кровати, попыталась привести себя в порядок: кое-как пригладила ещё влажные после душа волосы, утёрла рот: хотя следы крови, которую она выпила, душ смыл — Изабель казалось, что они намертво въелись в кожу.

Похоже, в этом доме никого не волновало, что ей до животного крика хотелось побыть одной, но… пусть уж это будет Джейс, ладно. Изабель не могла смотреть в глаза Алеку.

Непривычно аккуратным для себя жестом прикрыв дверь, Джейс замер посередине комнаты в двух шагах от кровати, на которой Изабель сидела. От этого хотелось кричать — просто от осознания, что её давний друг и почти брат опасался находиться рядом с ней, новообращённым вампиром. Билось бы у неё сердце, так, наверное, остановилось бы от боли. Изабель не ненавидела вампиров до этого дня, но поступок Джейса в одночасье пропитал её ненавистью к своей новой сущности.

А к чёрту! У неё не может быть новой сущности, она нефилим, сумеречный охотник!

Незажившие ещё ранки на губе, которые Изабель потревожила ненароком, вновь закровоточив, с неожиданной ясностью вдруг показали — нет, больше нет.

Она уронила голову на скрещённые руки.

— Ты как?

Первым пришедшим на ум ответом было «Жить буду», и Изабель едва это не сказала. Только вот именно что жить она больше не будет. Изабель вампир, ходячий мертвец, застывший навечно в своих девятнадцати годах.

— Хреново, — выдохнула она, выпрямляясь, и впервые встретила взгляд Джейса.

Казалось, что он вот-вот сморщится от презрения. Хотелось врезать ему со всей силы, только сила у вампира совсем другая, Изабель её соизмерять не умела. Или забраться под одеяло, как в счастливом детстве, надеясь, что кошмар закончится сам собой.

— Спасибо, что не прислали Алека. Не знаю, как бы он… — она, не подобрав слов, взмахнула рукой.

Отчего-то страшно было не за себя — за него, за остальных, за тех, кому придётся (а ведь придётся) открыться. Но так далеко Изабель старалась не заглядывать. Может, там и вовсе нет ничего.

— Мне пришлось запереть его в одной из спален, — мрачно сказал Джейс, и его лицо очерствело, осунулось, скулы выступили очень уж резко. — Он и так тут устроил. На Магнуса наорал так, что стены тряслись. Не представляю, каково ему сейчас. Уж лучше пусть отдохнёт, пока… — он сделал глубокий вдох и решительно закончил: — пока мы поймём, что можно сделать.

Изабель со стоном запрокинула голову назад и тут же села нормально. Чёртово вампирское зрение позволяло ей видеть всё, даже самые маленькие трещинки на потолке, а так хотелось почувствовать себя обычной, нормальной…

Джейс сказал, они должны понять, что можно сделать. А что можно сделать с нежитью, похороненной и пробившей себе путь наружу сквозь толстый слой земли? С нежитью, которая своё недавнее оружие уже никогда не сможет взять в руки? Друзья его даже не принесли в комнату, правильно, зачем? С этого дня Изабель не придётся убивать демонов… Она обхватила себя руками за плечи, пытаясь защититься от такой жуткой, болезненной правды. Изабель больше не нефилим. Она никогда не сможет жить в Институте и помогать Максу в его тренировках, не будет охотиться вместе с Алеком, Джейсом и Клэри. Вместо этого ей придётся сосуществовать с множеством кровососущих покойников в одном из многочисленных гнёзд. О, Изабель ненавидела сам факт того, что, будучи нефилимом, знала о вампирах слишком много. Наверное, когда обращают примитивных, им проще — от незнания сразу столько перспектив открывается. Потом уже приходит понимание.

— Сядь, что ли. Ты, конечно, даже столбом стоишь красиво, но мне и так тошно.

Изабель наблюдала за ним исподлобья, боясь увидеть знакомое напряжение, когда находишься рядом с потенциальным врагом. Но Джейс, хоть и деланно, расслабленно опустился на ковёр, подобрав под себя ноги — из такой позы не особенно удобно бросаться в бой — и Изабель почувствовала, как её начало отпускать. Всё-таки на неё не смотрели как на угрозу: пусть они и росли вместе, и через столько битв прошли рука об руку, будь что — инстинкты возобладали бы, а единственный инстинкт нефилима рядом с вампиром — уничтожить его.

— Расскажи мне всё.

На бледном лице Джейса отразилась паника.

— Ты уверена? Может, не стоит так сразу?

— Джейс Эрондейл, лучше не спорь со мной, я не… — она осеклась. — Мне всё равно нечего терять, я всё узнаю — не сейчас, так позже. Нечего тянуть, или ты только в бою такой смелый?

Тот поёжился, как от ледяного ветра.

— Клэри куда лучший рассказчик, чем я.

Однако Клэри не пришла, и Изабель понимала, почему и почему подруга, не рискуя с ней общаться, просто оставила ей чистую одежду в ванной. Не каждый сможет спокойно смотреть в глаза близкому человеку, который только что осушил целый пакет приторно тёплой крови из скотобойни.

И после этого она всё ещё не монстр? Нет! Пока Изабель ещё думает, как нефилим, поступает, как нефилим, пока от неё не отвернулись близкие, она не монстр... наверное. В это ужасно хотелось верить. Потому что если тот же Джейс, Клэри, Алек — если они махнут на неё рукой, у Изабель не будет за что держаться. До этого момента она не проронила ещё ни слезинки лишь из-за того, что толком не осознала, а потом…

А может, это дурной сон или предсмертный бред, и Изабель лежала где-нибудь на одной из улиц Аликанте и умирала?

— Я хочу знать, кто меня обратил, — твёрдо произнесла она, решив про себя, что это важнее.

Потому что новообращённый вампир должен подчиняться своему хозяину (мерзость какая, у неё теперь есть хозяин, что ли?), и... нельзя исключать вероятность, что Изабель обратили нарочно, чтобы так ослабить Нью-Йоркский Институт, хотя, откровенно говоря, кому в такое время нужно тратить на это силы? Раз Джейс с Изабель сейчас разговаривали так относительно спокойно, значит, они победили, отстояли Аликанте, но наверняка ценой множества жизней — Институты по всему миру теперь и так обескровлены.

А вдруг Джейс сейчас сознается, что идея превратить её в вампира принадлежала им? Что она умирала, и они не могли с этим смириться?

Изабель передёрнуло.

— Это сделал Саймон?

— Нет, — Джейс наконец ожил и с едва сдерживаемой яростью выплюнул другое имя: — Рафаэль.

Рафаэль…

— Он говорит, будто нашёл тебя умирающей, будто руны ничем бы тебе не помогли, а он не мог позволить тебе погибнуть. Его слова никак не подтвердить: в бою нас всех далеко разбросало, и нашли мы вас уже после битвы, когда он помогал тебе… — и тут обычно наглый и бесцеремонный, Джейс замялся, не зная, как произнести вслух, что она вылезала из-под земли. И если Джейсу так хреново говорить об этом, то Изабель понятия не имела, каково в тот момент было остальным. Они видели, конечно, «рождение» Саймона, но Саймона-то они знали без году неделя. — Алек словно с ума сошёл. Мы думали, он убьёт Рафаэля на месте, я его едва оттащил. Они так и сидят с тех пор по разным комнатам, Саймон при Рафаэле вроде сторожа, а Магнус мечется между ними. — Он немного помолчал. — Алек и его обвинил в том, что случилось. Этот Рафаэль вроде как ученик Магнуса, что ли.

— Воспитанник, — безжизненным голосом поправила Изабель, припоминая ту драку в доме Рафаэля. Кажется, это было в другой жизни.

Теперь понемногу всё вставало на свои места: ребята схватили Рафаэля, перенесли её сюда, в чей-то оказавшийся пустым после битвы дом, и ждали, пока она придёт в себя.

— Мы никому не сказали. Даже родители ничего не знают.

— Что же они думают?

— Что ты ещё не нашлась, а мы все якобы заняты на поисках. В битве погибло очень много наших, и не все тела обнаружили и опознали, так что какая-то фора у нас есть.

Однако всё равно сказать придётся. Джейс не произнёс этого вслух, оно и так понятно. Изабель не представляла, как они это сделают. «Мам, пап, привет, знаете, тут такая неприятность случилась во время битвы — я немножечко умерла, и меня обратили в вампира. Но это же ничего, да?». Бред! Родители никогда не терпели нижнемирцев, как они воспримут то, что Изабель отныне тоже одна из них?

— Лучше бы меня нашёл Саймон, — пробормотала она сквозь сжатые зубы. — У него хватило бы мозгов меня не воскрешать.

Зачем Рафаэль это сделал? В его слова, переданные Джейсом, не верилось, Изабель слишком хорошо помнила, на какой обман он пошёл, чтобы оставить её у себя. Чудом она тогда подоспела в Институт и спасла Алека с Элдертри.

— Ты, — Джейс сделал над собой заметное усилие, — есть хочешь?

В голове тут же возник сочный стейк с хорошей порцией кетчупа и картофеля фри, Изабель облизнулась было… и согнулась, схватившись за живот. Взбунтовавшийся желудок не желал принимать ничего, кроме крови, с особенным металлическим привкусом. Не в силах побороть дурноту, она даже слабо застонала.

— В смысле, мы достали немного крови и…

— Уйди, — выдавила Изабель, которую от его слов замутило ещё больше. Язык прилип к нёбу, живот крутило и крутило, и она зажала себе рот рукой, боясь, что её всё-таки вырвет, и тогда проклятая кровь, непереваренная организмом, окажется на покрывале.

— Я… — Джейс вскочил на ноги, бестолково застыв над ней. — Мне позвать кого-нибудь? Может, Саймона?

— Да просто уйди. Я хочу побыть одна. — Кое-как справившись с тошнотой, она выпрямилась и уставилась на того, надеясь прожечь в нём дыру. Только это, похоже, могло заставить Джейса убраться. — Я не хочу ни есть, ни пить, ни спать, ни видеть кого-нибудь, понятно? Дайте мне просто побыть одной!

Она понадеялась только, что это прозвучало не слишком жалобно, но… какая разница? Жалобно, не жалобно, Изабель в такой заднице.

Джейс бесшумно выскользнул в коридор, беспомощно оглянулся и, поколебавшись, всё же добавил:

— Только не открывай окна, ладно? Сейчас ещё ночь, но утром солнце будет палить только так.

Изабель вся задрожала, когда за ним закрылась дверь. Не открывать окна? Что же, она больше никогда не увидит солнца? Никогда… И это лишь малая толика того, чего она лишилась.

 

Когда у двери послышались голоса, Изабель через всю комнату швырнула в неё подушку. Импровизированный метательный снаряд гулко хлопнулся, за дверью кто-то взволнованно затараторил, но войти не попытался, и слава Б… просто хорошо. Она никого не хотела видеть, и неизвестно ещё, когда захочет.

Мысли путались, сбивались, наваливаясь на неё ворохом всего того, что могло бы быть в её жизни, но теперь уже никогда не случится. Собственная гибель, перерождение, то, что её «хозяином» стал проклятый Рафаэль, что она никогда не выйдет замуж, не родит детей, никогда не вернётся к прежней жизни нефилима… Что все её знакомые теперь будут смотреть на неё свысока, с тем презрением, с каким обычно смотрели на примитивных и нижнемирцев. Дочь Лайтвудов стала вампиром. Уж лучше бы умерла!

Смерти Изабель не боялась. Она росла сумеречным охотником, зная, что в любой день родители, братья, она сама могут не вернуться с рейда. Смерть была такой же неотъемлемой частью жизни, как и охота на демонов. И Изабель никогда бы не решилась продолжить существование бессмертным вампиром. Это неприемлемо. Она жила нефилимом и умереть должна была нефилимом. Близкие — Джейс, Алек, Клэри, даже Саймон — она знала точно, тоже ни за что бы так не поступили, напрасно она очернила их даже мыслью об этом. Так что же дало право Рафаэлю решать за неё? Кто просил его спасать её?

Сцепив зубы, Изабель свернулась калачиком на постели, подтянула колени к груди, обхватив руками. В такой позе особенно остро ощущалось, что она не дышит и что пульса тоже нет. Хоть ненадолго бы забыть об этом, но нет, кто же даст ей забыть, кем она теперь стала. Для родителей любой нижнемирец, даже тот же Магнус, по-своему монстр, и плевать, что с Изабель это сделали против её воли.

Но ведь Саймон же как-то живёт, почти не пересекаясь с вампирами, может, и она что-нибудь придумает: станет первым в истории сумеречным охотником-вампиром.

Только какой из неё сумеречный охотник, если собственное оружие не будет слушаться?

Вот бы её кто-нибудь вырубил, но за плотно занавешенными окнами стояла ночь, самое активное время для вампира, и потому Изабель хоть и сомкнула глаза, надеясь на спасительный сон, заснуть не получалось. Наверное, ещё из-за того, что вампирам полагается спать в гробах, а её кровать (в которой, наверное, до боя с Валентином спала привыкшая к спокойной жизни Идриса юная девушка-нефилим) на гроб совсем не походила. Изабель представила себя в деревянном прямоугольнике и содрогнулась. Жуткие кровавые слёзы снова закапали, пачкая простынь, а когда Изабель смахнула их, на ладони остались ненавистные алые разводы. Наверное, она от них никогда не избавится, даже когда вновь научится пить человеческое питьё и есть человеческую еду… если, конечно, сможет дожить до этого времени в вампирской среде. Там же кланы, вражда, соперничество за власть, и много кто захочет отомстить бывшему нефилиму. Изабель по-любому будет в центре внимания и самого Рафаэля — в первую очередь.

Она знала Рафаэля как лидера Нью-Йоркского клана, как того, кто (пусть и своим способом) помог им спасти Саймона… того, кто чуть не погубил её саму по её же просьбе. И ровным счётом ничего о том, кто он, как жил прежде, что любил, почему поступал так или иначе. Что же им двигало? Политика? Желание получить влияние на Институт? Вот только Рафаэль просчитался: за такое её спасение никто не поблагодарит.

Стоп, а если… Если Рафаэлю так нужна была Изабель как союзник, не мог ли он обратить её нарочно? Холодный озноб прошёл по позвоночнику, покалывая страхом сомнений и неизвестности.

Изабель судорожно напрягала память, силилась вспомнить свой последний бой, смертельное ранение, которое якобы и побудило вампира помочь, и ничего. Белый лист. Нет-нет-нет, это же просто невозможно. Нельзя обратиться от одного укуса вампира, нужно выпить его кровь, и Изабель не могла сделать это бессознательно, на последнем издыхании.

— Ну же, давай вспоминай, — отчаянно шептала она, стискивая зубы, вновь чувствуя на щеках злые слёзы. Никогда ещё Изабель не плакала так много, как сегодня, и никогда больше не будет. — Вспоминай, глупая.

Однако в памяти был провал, леденящая и жуткая пустота, напрасно Изабель пыталась выцарапать хоть что-то, что опровергло бы поначалу безумную мысль. Так значит, не было никакого смертельного ранения? Наверняка же не было. Рафаэль напал на неё исподтишка, не смог смириться с тем, как Изабель унизила его: прогнала, издевалась, раскрыла тайну его семьи постороннему...

Мелькнуло в голове жалобное «Рафаэль не мог», но Изабель пинком отправила даже само сомнение на помойку. Она не знала Рафаэля, не знала, на какое зло он был способен ради собственного удовольствия и благополучия, зато прекрасно понимала, что нужна ему, а по каким причинам — так ли уж важно? Своего он добился, обратил её, лишил всего: и жизни, и будущего. И сделал он это специально, точка. Эта мысль вогнала последний гвоздь в крышку её воображаемого гроба, того самого, в котором Изабель никак не могла устроиться. Она стала пешкой в чужой игре, беспомощной пешкой. Никто не мог её спасти.

 

Когда Изабель, с большим усилием вырвавшись из тяжкого сна, приоткрыла правый глаз, у кровати обнаружился сгорбленный человек — Алек, и Изабель захотелось, на краткий миг, обхватить его руками и заплакать, чтобы он пожалел её и сказал, что всё будет хорошо. Ей никогда такого не говорили, даже Алек: они же с самого рождения воспитывались сумеречными охотниками, им должно было быть неведомо само слово «слабость». А тут она сделала бы только хуже, это Изабель поняла, мучительно размышляя, пока не наступило утро и ещё неокрепший организм вампира не погрузил её в сон.

Слабой её никто не увидит: ни близкие, ни Рафаэль, ни Клэйв. Изабель будет бороться, как делала это всю свою жизнь.

Окончательно проснувшись, Изабель села на постели, глядя на неподвижного Алека, сидевшего на полу. Надо запомнить, что днём лучше не просыпаться, если только ты не светолюб вроде Саймона: в голове как будто бухал молот, из всего тела ушла сила — она еле-еле поднялась, опираясь на руки, дрожавшие так, будто они сейчас переломятся.

Алек молчал. Изабель с трудом заставляла себя смотреть на него, а он всё молчал, словно неживой, словно за то время, что ждал её пробуждения, он отдал собственную жизнь лишь бы возвратить Изабель — её. В потемневших, запавших глазах не осталось больше стыдных для мужчины слёз; горе было видно во всём остальном: в суглобе, бледности, измятой и грязной одежде, всклокоченных волосах. Наверное, с того момента, когда Изабель нашли, у него не было ни времени, ни желания позаботиться о себе.

— Алек. — Голос дрогнул, едва она позвала брата, и этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы сломать его пугающее молчание.

— Прости, — кажется, Алек выдохнул это, едва размыкая губы. — Это моя вина, я должен был…

— Нет, ты не виноват!

— Я должен был прикрывать тебя, тогда бы этого не случилось, — его лицо исказилось страданием, — а меня не оказалось рядом. Не нужно было нам разделяться. Теперь ты…

Он замолчал, оборвав себя — видно, сил не было произнести вслух, что Изабель стала вампиром, и это понятно. Алек, наверное, ещё долго не сможет смириться.

— Алек, ты не виноват. Неважно, кто и что будет говорить — я никогда не посмею тебя винить. Это бой, а в бою с каждым из нас могло случиться… что угодно, — видя неподвижное лицо Алека, она не смогла заставить себя произнести слово «смерть». — И уж точно никто не виноват в том, что в тот момент со мной оказался только Рафаэль.

Хотя, по правде, она уже на сто процентов уверена была, что никакого такого момента, чтобы пришлось спасать её, не было. Однако пусть Алек пока не должен знать этого. Решение смолчать было тяжким и мучительным — Изабель хотелось поделиться своей гложущей болью, — но единственно верным. Пока он верит в то, во что верит, а правду Изабель скажет Клэйву, когда Рафаэль уже будет в их руках и Алек не сможет совершить непоправимое. У него ведь костяшки на руках сбиты до крови (видимо, забыл использовать Иратце); Изабель вспомнились слова Джейса, что Алек дрался, и она слабо, болезненно улыбнулась ему, сползла с кровати на пол, надеясь сжать брата в объятиях, но он был как камень, суровый и неподвижный. И лишь когда Изабель уткнулась лицом ему в шею, Алек дрогнул, притянул её к себе, и Изабель закрыла глаза. Он замёрз, не спал и не ел, но под его разорванной футболкой отчаянно колотилось сердце. Оно как будто резонировало в её собственном теле, излишний раз напоминая, что сама Изабель мертва, а у мертвецов ни дыхания нет, ни сердце не бьётся. Но болело оно как живое.

— Прости, — полузадушенно пробормотал Алек, сильнее, отчаяннее стискивая её. Ох, если бы это могло что-то исправить. — Прости меня.

В его жилах шумно текла кровь, Изабель слышала её, чувствовала её жар и жизненную силу, практически ощущала её пряный запах… Рот моментально наполнился слюной, нижнюю губу больно кольнули выскочившие клыки, и в глазах потемнело; Изабель в полнейшем ужасе заставила себя остановиться. А ведь какая-то частичка её сознания уже впилась Алеку в горло! Она отстранилась: мягко, но настойчиво убрала от себя руки, стараясь не смотреть ему в глаза, не выдавать своего страха, а руки тряслись, и живот крутило от предвкушения и разочарования — организм не понимал, почему ему до сих пор не досталось пищи.

Ангел, Изабель думала о том, как будет пить кровь Алека! Её резко замутило, и она в изнеможении опустилась на кровать, уже не заботясь о том, как бы сохранить пережитое только что в тайне. Вот что самое ужасное. Не то, что Изабель умерла. Не то, что придётся все оставшиеся годы прятаться от солнца, оставить охоту на демонов и всё такое. Самое страшное — что для вампира в её теле и душе нет разницы, кого осушить, чтобы утолить свою вечную жажду: животное, незнакомца или родного брата.

Когда же она, глубоко вдохнув, наконец посмотрела на Алека, тот показался совсем чёрным от злости, гнева и горя. Понял, конечно же. Наверное, снова сейчас уйдёт в себя, снова будет отыгрываться на Рафаэле и Магнусе… Вздрогнув, Изабель резко произнесла:

— Тебе нужно помириться с Магнусом. Он-то уж тем более ни при чём.

— Он должен был понять, что Рафаэль способен на такое. — Голос у Алека, едва он заговорил о Магнусе, сделался совершенно неузнаваемым: — Сказать, как-то предупредить.

— Я уверена, ему сейчас хуже некуда. Магнус, наверное, очень хотел верить Рафаэлю, — Изабель умоляюще посмотрела на брата. Видно было, что Алек и хотел бы послушаться её, и в то же время не мог просто закрыть глаза на произошедшее; это противоречие, наверное, буквально раздирало на части, столько боли читалось на его лице. — Пожалуйста, поговори с ним, не усугубляй. Вы же любите друг друга, не нужно рушить из-за меня и свою жизнь.

Наверное, кто-нибудь другой на её месте в первую очередь думал бы о себе, но Изабель думала об Алеке. Со своими проблемами она разберётся, однако если поссорятся и расстанутся эти двое, Изабель никогда себе этого не простит. Из-за Рафаэля должна рухнуть только одна жизнь — её.

Не сказав ни да, ни нет, Алек предсказуемо вильнул в сторону:

— Может, мне позвать Саймона?

— Не хочешь решать сейчас, я понимаю, но я с тебя не слезу, Алек. Вы с Магнусом оба заслуживаете любви. Это сложно, однако поставь себя на его место…

— Тебе ведь нужно многому научиться, — упорно продолжал тот, делая вид, будто не услышал её слов. Только Изабель видела его как будто насквозь, видела горечь, отчаяние и сомнение. — Пусть лучше он тебе всё расскажет, чем кто-то другой. Ему я верю.

Представив себе это, Изабель бешено замотала головой. Ни Саймона, ни уж тем более Рафаэля она видеть не желала. Позже — да, возможно, Изабель найдёт в себе силы попросить совета у одного и допросить другого, но не сегодня.

— Алек, — она сглотнула, понимая, что говорить об этом страшно, но нужно, — как мы скажем родителям?

Тот измученно прикрыл глаза. Отпечатавшиеся на его лице терзания подсказывали, что он, похоже, всю ночь думал над этим. Изабель и сама не знала, как они это сделают. Впору, в самом деле, идти искать те брошюры «Как признаться родителям в нетрадиционной ориентации», которыми она прежде иногда подтрунивала над Алеком.

— Сколько мы ещё можем прятаться?

— Сутки максимум, больше я просто не смогу врать. Макс спрашивает о тебе постоянно. Мама держится, но видеть, как она переживает, ужасно.

И не менее ужасно то, что маме с отцом и Максу придётся пережить, когда они узнают правду.

Предательски слабая часть её робко напомнила, что выход ещё есть: ничего не говорить вовсе, сбежать, пусть Изабель объявят погибшей, а дальше… дальше ничего. Представлявшееся здесь будущее казалось ещё более чудовищным, чем если открыться родителям и Клэйву. Да и невозможно же прятаться вечно.

— Надо подумать, — неловко заметила Изабель, когда молчание стало слишком уж напрягать их обоих. Бестолковый ответ. Говорить в любом случае придётся, и для этого потребуется немалое мужество. Изабель не считала себя трусихой, но уже от одной мысли о предстоящем разговоре становилось страшно. — Может, ребята чем помогут.

Алек взглянул на неё в замешательстве:

— Ты… хочешь выйти?

— А что в этом такого? Сидеть здесь и жаловаться на судьбу — глупо, Алек, — она закатила глаза. — Я так много думала за эти часы, что удивительно, как у меня голова до сих пор цела.

Несмело улыбнувшись ей и получив такую же улыбку в ответ, он тихо засмеялся, и Изабель тоже не смогла удержаться. Гос… она так давно не слышала, чтобы Алек смеялся, а сейчас это вовсе было так, словно они вернулись ещё в те дни, когда их было только трое: Алек, она и Джейс. Ни Валентина, ни войны, ни Рафаэля.

Умолкнув, Алек снова потемнел лицом и виновато опустил голову.

— Ты меня прости. Ты сказала это так, как всегда говорила, как будто ничего и не случилось, и я вдруг понял, что всё равно ты — это ты. Не то, чтобы я думал иначе, просто… просто был страх, что с этим обращением ты изменишься навсегда. Я боялся. Теперь я очень боюсь за тебя.

— Ничего, — Изабель заставила себя снова улыбнуться, хотя на душе сделалось горько. Если уж и Алек думал, что она переменится, станет духом больше вампиром, чем человеком, что же тогда говорить об остальных

Может этого Рафаэль и добивался: чтобы она встала на его сторону, сдалась, забыла, кто на самом деле? Но она не позволит этому случиться. Изабель останется собой — сумеречным охотником в душе, верным Клэйву, Институту и своим друзьям. Даже если это означало сейчас выйти из маленькой и безопасной комнаты к друзьям и сказать, что всё в порядке, когда это неправда, и так сказать, чтобы они поверили.

Мрачную, гнетущую атмосферу гостиной Изабель уловила ещё в коридоре. Там было тихо и чувствовалось, что сидели трое: двое живых и Саймон. Ей даже не пришлось что-то делать, например, прислушиваться — знание пришло само по себе.

— Оу, ты, эээ… — первым заметивший её Саймон вскочил на ноги и замер с глупым лицом.

— Что такое стряслось, что ты язык проглотил?

От её шпильки у Саймона заполыхали уши. Изабель постаралась улыбнуться как можно бодрее, но от одного вида Джейса и Клэри весь настрой притворяться куда-то улетучился. Эти двое явно пребывали в каком-то локальном аду: белые, с синяками под глазами и вселенской безнадёжностью во всех чертах. Ей стало стыдно. Вчера она выпроводила Джейса, буквально послала и всё это время ни на секунду не задумывалась, что остальным тоже тяжело, что они переживали и винили себя, как и Алек. Джейс поднялся следом за Саймоном, но посмотрел почему-то ей за спину, на Алека, и ничего не сказал, а к Изабель подскочила Клэри: с лихорадочным блеском в глазах, задыхаясь, она протянула было руки, остановилась и всё же рывком обняла.

— Господи, Из, как ты?

Голодно. Ответ был только такой, и Изабель отшатнулась, гонимая волной жара и дрожи. После этого движения в комнате повисла звенящая тишина, и глаза Клэри стали совсем огромными от ужаса, едва она осознала.

Останется она собой, как же… когда на чужую кровь тянет так, что разум отключается.

— Почему Саймон тут? — опомнился Алек, и это вывело всех из оцепенения. — Кто охраняет вампира?

— С ним Магнус. Алек, только не делай глупостей!

Джейс почти зарычал, когда тот с невидящим взглядом решительно пересёк комнату. Угадав в полутьме за углом дверь в другое помещение, Изабель невольно затрепетала. Значит, Рафаэль там. Тот, из-за кого все её беды, боль и отчаяние. Тот, кто её уничтожил.

Вампирская кровь отреагировала в одночасье: закипела, будто в паровом котле, вынудив её зашипеть, и клыки вновь обнажились сами по себе, готовые вонзиться, рвать, кусать…

Дверь приоткрылась, выпуская Магнуса, и его появление, предчувствие новой страшной ссоры помогло Изабель побороть жуткий приступ. Алек подлетел к Магнусу с таким видом, что на какой-то миг она испугалась, Магнус, видимо, тоже. И без того потерянный, он застыл как кролик перед удавом, глядя на Алека с болью, а тот вцепился в него, лихорадочно прижал к себе, что-то яростно шепча ему в висок, и Магнус медленно, робко обхватил его за шею.

Глядя, как они обнимаются — судорожно, цепляясь друг за друга — Изабель отвернулась, кусая дрожащие губы. Ну, хотя бы ради одного этого момента, их примирения, стоило покинуть свою комнату. Но всё же, видеть чужое счастье и понимать, что сама она обречена никогда не испытать такого… Когда-нибудь, возможно, Изабель и станет могущественной и важной у вампиров, вроде той же Камиллы, и тогда это перестанет волновать её. Но только не сейчас.

— Тебя так не хватало, Из, — растроганно сказала Клэри, и Изабель мысленно застонала. Мало того, что ей простили это жуткое проявление вампирского характера, так ещё и благодарны были. Разве это правильно? — Не волнуйся, мы поможем тебе, мы все: я, Джейс, Магнус, Саймон особенно, он сможет тебя защищать.

— Да, конечно!

— И мы докажем всем, что ты не должна оставлять нас. Мало ли, что скажет Клэйв!

Слушая жаркую речь, Изабель лишь сдержанно и печально улыбалась. Счастье, что Клэри, как и остальные, так решительно настроена, но она не понимала, что бороться с Клэйвом бесполезно. Даже мама с отцом не посмеют ослушаться приказа сверху.

— Изабель, — подошедший с Алеком Магнус склонил голову. Осунувшийся, неживой, он выглядел необычайно запущенным для себя: волосы всклокочены, косметика смазалась, а порванную и испачканную в бою рубашку он, как и Алек, и не подумал сменить. Изабель боялась, что он отведёт глаза, испугавшись обвинений, но нет, Магнус смотрел прямо. Алек крепко держал его за руку и умоляюще смотрел на Изабель, прося не наседать, однако она и не собиралась. Вины Магнуса тут нет. — Мои соболезнования. Я и не подозревал, что он способен сотворить такое.

— Не думай об этом. Никто не подозревал.

Сейчас, когда уже всё свершилось, говорить об этом было поздно.

Рафаэль казался красавцем, загадочным, сплошь из головоломок, наслоений нескольких десятков лет под управлением Камиллы на его настоящее «я». Изабель любила мужчин-загадок: отношения с ними, хоть и длились меньше обычного, были увлекательными, а Изабель иногда смертельно уставала от того, чтобы самой постоянно манить и интриговать. Но после поступка Рафаэля во время нападения на Институт личина загадочности и очарования слетела с него шелухой.

А может, всё дело было в ин-фене и вампирском яде, который одурманивал долгое время голову.

Печально усмехнувшись, Магнус положил руку себе на сердце:

— Изабель, ты должна знать, что я всегда буду на твоей стороне. В любое время ты можешь рассчитывать на мою помощь. Всегда.

Она не поняла сразу, почему он повторил это слово «всегда», только по его печальному взгляду догадалась — она же теперь тоже бессмертная. Для них «всегда» может растянуться не на десятилетия — на века. Когда состарятся и умрут Алек, Джейс и Клэри, когда вырастут их дети и заведут внуков, Изабель и Магнус так и останутся вечно молодыми. Это далёкое, но такое душераздирающее будущее заставило часто-часто заморгать от переживания.

— Спасибо, — ответил за неё Алек, крепко прижимая Магнуса к себе. — Спасибо, что будешь с ней.

Магнус устало привалился к его плечу и закрыл глаза, и Изабель испытала желание снова отвернуться.

— Ладно. Время поджимает, — грубовато вмешался Джейс, но, на удивление, никто не сказал ему ни слова.— Надо же придумать, что мы делаем дальше и как быть с этим, — он мотнул головой в сторону комнаты, из которой пришёл Магнус, и все одинаково помрачнели.

 

Придумать что-то конкретное так и не удалось — ни один из предложенных вариантов, так или иначе, не устроил всех. Саймона с его предложением спрятать её ото всех в Нью-Йорке осадили сразу же, и он замолчал, обиженно стреляя в остальных глазами. Магнус как такового участия в беседе не принимал: устроившись возле Алека и переплетя их пальцы, он попросил только честного суда для Рафаэля, а вообще готов принять любое решение. Так что приглушённо переговаривались Алек, Джейс и Клэри, а измученная Изабель (нужно было хоть немного поспать днём) привалилась к спинке кресла и погрузилась в какое-то подобие транса.

Попеременно накатывали то дурнота, то жар, Изабель неосознанно закусывала губы, чтобы с них не сорвалось ни звука. Её качало в маетной дремоте, ещё не полноценном сне, но уже и не в бодрствовании, и постоянно перед глазами всплывали обрывки прошлой жизни: Институт, вечеринка Макса, Магнус и Алек, ещё счастливые, Мелиорн, мама. Чернотой, выжигая всё вокруг себя, в них вплеталось будущее — мрак, одиночество, вековой холод — и тогда она силилась открыть глаза и проснуться, но вампиру в ней нужно было спать, а Изабель над ним власти пока не имела.

Когда она вновь очутилась в Аликанте, в той чудовищной мясорубке боя, окруженная кровью и демонами, она, кажется, всё же застонала, попыталась вырваться из кошмара. Она многого не помнила из того безумия, но смертельный ужас и безысходность отпечатались глубоко в душе и вновь взяли верх сейчас, когда в нос ударил запах серы и дым от пожаров, в ушах зазвенел лязг оружия, и мышцы как будто налились свинцовой усталостью, а пальцы готовы были в любой момент разжаться и выпустить кнут. Да, точно, всё было так — Изабель жутко устала, выдохлась, а вокруг ещё столько демонов и никого, кто бы мог прийти на помощь.

Вдруг перед глазами оказалось небо, ещё немного голубое с одной стороны, но уже начавшее темнеть с другой, с первыми отметинами звёзд. Почему Изабель видела небо? Это возможно было, только если бы её сбили с ног, если бы она больше не могла сражаться… Разве так всё произошло? Разве у неё закрывались глаза, словно хотелось немного поспать, разве у неё так болело в груди и она лежала на чём-то мокром, липком…

Изабель ведь не умирала, правда? Она ещё видела, думала, была ещё жива! Вот только подняться больше не могла, слабея с каждой секундой. Всё труднее было дышать и бороться со сном, всё больше не хотелось нащупывать лежавший в стороне кнут… Она не умирала, просто засыпала. Изабель не хотела, не должна была умирать, ведь она жила и видела ещё так мало! Должна же быть хоть какая-то справедливость в этом мире!

Небо заслонило чьё-то лицо. Размазанный силуэт медленно обретал очертания. Рафаэль, напуганный, почти безумный, и Изабель изо всех сил потянулась к нему. Рафаэль её не бросит. Он спасёт, как и тогда спасал от ин-феня, не даст погибнуть. Паника и страх в его глазах стали абсолютными, и в следующее мгновение Изабель почувствовала лёгкое прикосновение его губ к своим. От него по всему телу поползло чёрное отчаяние.

Резко сев, Изабель попыталась сделать вдох, как-то отдышаться, прижимая ладонь к груди. Понимание, что она не дышит, а значит, этот способ самоуспокоения ей больше не доступен, пришло поздно и заставило беспомощно скомкать покрывало на кровати. Она сидела на кровати в спальне в полной темноте — свет погашен, за окном явная ночь — и пыталась бороться с призраком недавнего сражения. Воспоминание прошило болью, страхом, и Изабель обхватила себя руками за плечи, подобрала ноги, сжавшись. Её колотило — только не от момента собственной гибели, а от того, что сделал Рафаэль.

В пустовавшей гостиной, куда она робко заглянула, приоткрыв дверь, обнаружился один только Магнус, развалившийся в кресле и тупо пялившийся в стену. Если бы она могла, то вздохнула бы с облегчением. То, что ей только что приснилось… этим отчаянно требовалось с кем-то поделиться, потому что Изабель не знала, как быть, как реагировать, верить или нет, но ни Алеку, ни Джейсу она не могла рассказать, а вот Магнус, знавший Рафаэля…

Он дёрнулся, едва Изабель вошла в комнату, поспешно постарался придать себе более-менее приличный вид, однако затравленное и обречённое чувство из глаз никуда не делось, даже когда он попытался улыбнуться.

— Полночь. Самое время для бодрствования.

— Магнус, почему ты не спишь?

— Ну, может, потому что спят все остальные, а кто-то должен охранять дом.

— Это из-за Алека? — тихо уточнила она, и тот горько усмехнулся. — Магнус, он ведь на нервах, не понимал, что творил. Алек на самом деле очень эмоциональный, но всё обычно держит в себе. Когда происходит что-то такое, он просто взрывается.

— Нет, я не сержусь на него. Он прав, хотя некоторые слова мне было очень больно слышать, и вряд ли я их когда-нибудь забуду. Но Александр прав — я в ответе за Рафаэля и косвенно виноват в том, что случилось с тобой.

— Я прибью Алека! Вот же болван!..— прошипела Изабель.

— Скоротаешь со мной ночь? — Магнус указал на место рядом. — Нам, бессмертным, лучше держаться вместе. Когда уходят те, кто был тебе дорог, но не обладал долголетием, одно и остаётся — держаться друг за друга и искать другие причины жить. Извини, — спохватился он, когда Изабель, тихо подойдя, присела на софу. — Не надо тебе об этом пока думать. У тебя ещё годы впереди.

— Не такие уж и годы, Магнус. Столько же, сколько и тебе.

А ведь и правда. Сколько лет отмерил Ангел Алеку и Магнусу вместе? Двадцать, тридцать? Максимум семьдесят, наверное.

— Но даже если у тебя впереди вся вечность, не надо проводить её так, словно, кроме себя самой, тебя никто не заботит.

— Магнус, ты сейчас о чём?

Он сфокусировал на ней тяжёлый взгляд, в котором не было ни намёка на недавнюю слабость или сожаление.

— Ты напоминаешь мне кое-кого. Верней, напоминала и прежде, но, став вампиром, стала походить на неё просто до ужаса. Я понимаю, что такой, как она, ты не станешь, но ничего не могу поделать с этим страхом.

Она. Что-то щёлкнуло у Изабель в голове, и она без труда поняла, кого же он имел в виду. Камилла, глава вампиров Нью-Йорка до Рафаэля, обратившая Саймона и попытавшая заполучить Чашу смерти. Но это лишь одна сторона медали. Чтобы стать во главе вампиров — неважно, Нью-Йорка или какого другого города — нужно было пройти по трупам, по локоть окунуть руки в кровь. Столько лет жизни сделали Камиллу равнодушной к другим любительницей поиграть чужими судьбами. Вот о чём Магнус предупреждал её.

— Ты ведь знаешь, я не такая.

— Ты в разы сильнее, Изабель, человечнее. Это у тебя в крови, как и у Александра. Среди вампиров ты…

— Я не вампир, — с нажимом произнесла она, уже зная, что Магнус считает иначе, что он уже принял её такой, какой она стала. — Я сумеречный охотник.

— Нет, ты вампир, — устало возразил Магнус, и Изабель стиснула зубы. — Прости, что говорю так откровенно и некрасиво, но чем дольше ты будешь бегать от правды, тем тяжелее будет влиться в эту жизнь. Я не хочу, чтобы это произошло с тобой. Я за тебя в ответе, Изабель.

— Не надо. Я сама за себя в ответе, сама справлюсь.

— Если таково будет твоё решение, я не буду настаивать. Ты вольна выбирать свой путь сама. Не хочу, чтобы Александр это слышал, но я не боюсь оставить тебя одну. В тебе есть воля и гордость. Если кому и заменить Камиллу, то только тебе. Женщина во главе детей ночи, женщина с сердцем, умеющим любить и прощать…

В ужасе Изабель отодвинулась, не слушая его. Магнус нёс какой-то бред. Она пришла к нему за поддержкой и ответами, а услышала ересь, россказни про вампиров, кто им нужен в качестве правителя, а кто нет. Изабель не собиралась становиться во главе вампирского клана, она и присоединяться к ним не думала.

— Тебе лучше остановиться, пока я не подумала, что ты в сговоре с Рафаэлем, — сказав это, она поразилась тому холоду и презрению, что были в собственном голосе.

— Возможно, пытаясь помириться с тобой, он действительно действовал больше по политическим причинам, — её тон Магнуса ничуть не смутил. — Но поверь мне — спасал он тебя по совершенно другой причине.

По спине прошёл озноб.

— Так ты действительно знаешь, почему? Только не надо называть это спасением, всё совсем не так.

Тот посмотрел на неё с печальной улыбкой.

— Нет, так. Просто я понимаю его. Разница между им и мной лишь в том, что я уже терял и на подобный поступок не решился бы, осознавая его цену. А Рафаэль впервые, после матери, мог лишиться кого-то очень важного для себя. Будь Александр не настолько ожесточен своим горем, он бы тоже понял, как и Кларисса и Джонатан.

— Намекаешь, что мне это недоступно? — Изабель фыркнула. Вот теперь она по-настоящему злилась, так что кровь даже стучала в висках. Она уважала Магнуса, любила его за то, что сумел сделать Алека счастливым, но такие обвинения не стерпела бы и от него.

Уж не говорил ли он о… любви? Рафаэль что, любит её? Смешно же до колик. Вампиры не умеют любить. Кто-нибудь когда-нибудь слышал о влюблённых вампирах или вампирах-родителях? Никто и никогда! Магнус хотел защитить своего воспитанника, хоть немного выгородить его, и вроде бы Изабель это понимала, но на душе сделалось гадко. Ну да, он рождён магом, откуда ему знать, каково это — когда теряешь всё, что имел, и начинаешь заново во враждебном мире.

Ей вспомнилось вдруг, как Рафаэль поцеловал её, умирающую, и стало зябко. А что, если Магнус прав? Этот вариант Изабель даже не рассматривала. Она помнила, конечно, слова Джейса, что Рафаэль не мог позволить ей погибнуть, но они до сих пор были пустым звуком. Им не могло быть веры, однако сейчас они внезапно начали обретать смысл, вынуждая смотреть на поступок Рафаэля с другой стороны, а Изабель этого совсем не хотела. В том, что с ней случилось, виноват Рафаэль, это его грязный, подлый замысел, его, ничтожества и монстра! Ведь так гораздо проще, чем знать, что им руководило что-то высокое, из-за чего его невозможно ненавидеть. Изабель хотела хоть кого-нибудь ненавидеть за своё нынешнее положение.

Чувствуя, что ещё немного — и сомнения возобладают, Изабель ухватилась за вроде бы нейтральное:

— Почему ты так уверен, что я буду когда-нибудь во главе здешних вампиров?

— Разве это не очевидно? — глаза Магнуса вновь сделались стеклянными, а лицо — безжизненной маской. — Рафаэль обратил нефилима в вампира — за такое полагается смертная казнь. А зная тебя, меньшего, чем титул главы клана, ты недостойна.

Изабель кисло улыбнулась ему, ощущая всей кожей жуткую правоту Магнуса. И до этого разговора она понимала, что для Рафаэля их признание перед Клэйвом означает неминуемую гибель, однако теперь оно окрасилось в совершенно иные тона. Она… она уже не была так уверена, что Рафаэль заслуживал смерти, хотя бы потому, что так он остался бы править своими вампирами, и Изабель смогла бы делать то, что ей хочется. И однажды, много лет спустя, не стала бы терзаться, что погубила того, кто, возможно, любил её. Может быть, единственного, кто любил её. Нет, не думать, это не должно помешать правосудию.

Мантра не помогала — она уже не могла выкинуть слова Магнуса из головы.

Гнетущее молчание подавляло, заставляя снова и снова прокручивать всё случившееся, как будто в воспоминаниях и крылось спасение. Хотелось бы, чтобы всё было так просто: вот преступление, мотив и сам преступник — но в жизни так просто не бывает. Вот преступление — а преступление ли оно, если уже сама жертва сомневается? И преступник ли тот, кого так поспешно во всём обвинили? Ох, лучше бы этого разговора не было. Изабель бы, пребывая в счастливом неведении, начала бы строить новую жизнь, ни на кого не оглядываясь.

Теперь это стало невозможно.

Рафаэль мог быть в неё влюблён. И это не выходило из головы. Изабель вспоминала несколько вечеров, ночей вместе с ним, особенно последний, у него дома. Вспоминала, как Рафаэль смотрел на неё: всякий раз в глубине его глаз зажигалось нечто тёмное, такое опасное и одновременно манящее, что заставляло Изабель оставаться с ним безо всякого вампирского яда. Даже когда он сказал, что секс его не интересует, она не рассмеялась, не заподозрила в нём девственника или импотента, а просто приняла это как должное, его право быть таким, каким он хотел быть. Какая-то частичка её даже обрадовалась в миг того признания: хоть кто-то был рядом не потому, что хотел затащить её в постель. Да, у Рафаэля в то время был к ней свой интерес — кровь нефилима — но тогда Изабель это не волновало, да и сейчас тоже не особо. Когда же из-за её промедления Алек едва не погиб, и Изабель решила порвать всё: и эту странную связь, и свою зависимость — но взгляд Рафаэля, когда она прогнала его, ей запомнился. Это был взгляд человека, перед которым только что обрушился единственный мостик к мечте.

Безотчётно колупавший одну из досок пола Саймон с изумлением поднял голову, услышав её шаги. Изабель слабо махнула рукой, и тот, как верный пёс, вскочил на ноги, с готовностью заглядывая её в глаза. По спине пробежал холодок. Так всё будет дальше, если слова Магнуса окажутся правдой? Снова, снова ей жутко захотелось спасти Рафаэля, неважно, каким образом, лишь бы избежать этой участи.

— Ты как? Если я что-то могу сделать…

— Саймон, не мельтеши.

— А, да. Хорошо. Конечно, — он глуповато улыбнулся, и Изабель немедленно захотелось треснуть его чем-нибудь. В своём желании хоть чем-нибудь помочь Саймон выглядел унизительно и слабо. — Хочешь, чтобы я перестал мельтешить, разумеется, я перестану.

— Дай мне поговорить с Рафаэлем, пожалуйста.

Тот мигом растерял свою дурашливость, посмотрел серьёзно и недоверчиво, наверное, даже спросил у себя, а всё ли с ней в порядке. Закатив глаза, Изабель повторила:

— Я хочу просто поговорить с ним. Пусти.

— Изабель, ты ведь знаешь — на вампира инканто не действует. А если я тебя пущу, Алек мне потом голову оторвёт, — он нервно усмехнулся, — на это дело он очень серьёзный. Даже на Каинову печать не посмотрит. Так что нет.

Он встал так, чтобы загородить проход, и Изабель сердито топнула ногой. Интересно, у вампиров же есть какое-то подобие иерархии, так кто из них выше: Саймон, обращённый Камиллой, или она, выпившая кровь действующего главы клана? Неплохо было бы, если бы эта грёбаная иерархия оказалась ей на руку.

— Не заставляй меня применять силу.

— Да какого чёрта он тебе вообще сдался? Он же… он же убийца! — на лице Саймона читалось откровенное недоумение. Изабель его понимала: она сама не до конца верила, что делала это, что хотела посмотреть Рафаэлю в глаза и спросить — зачем же в самом деле он так поступил с ней. — Он сделал тебе больно, думаешь, я дам ему шанс поступить так снова?

— Даже если я хочу разодрать ему всё лицо?

— Да оно у него уже... — Саймон недоговорил, однако она быстро сообразила, что он имел в виду. Понимание неприятно кольнуло в сердце, едва Изабель представила себе израненного, окровавленного Рафаэля. Почему-то это не принесло ей того облегчения и радости отмщения, на какое она надеялась.

— Саймон, я прошу тебя как друга. Всего несколько минут. Алек ничего не узнает.

Саймон заметно скис, едва Изабель упомянула дружбу, и она заставила себя отбросить не до конца оформившуюся догадку куда подальше.

— Ну… ну раз так, то ладно. Но я войду сразу же, как только почувствую неладное.

Благодарно кивнув ему, Изабель устремилась в комнату, даже не подумав остановиться с собраться с духом и мыслями. От ожидания её едва не колотило. Лучше покончить со всем сразу, чем оттягивать неприятные минуты и, возможно, неприятное же открытие. Волнение достигло своего пика, когда за ней закрылась дверь, а Рафаэль сгорбленным силуэтом обнаружился на полу у стены, с руками, заведенными за спину и связанными, наверное, так крепко, что любой другой на его месте уже кричал бы от боли. Он сидел полубоком, ненарочно позволяя видеть свои путы и разодранную одежду, и Изабель поразилась тому, с какой жестокостью связывал его Алек.

Дожили, она упрекала брата, который пытался её защитить.

— Не думал, что ты придёшь.

Тихий голос Рафаэля заставил вздрогнуть и остановиться, не доходя нескольких шагов. Да, она тоже не думала, что окажется здесь. Изабель собиралась встретиться с ним лишь в Гарде во время суда.

— Я тоже, — с трудом выдавила она и медленно опустилась на пол. Рафаэль следил за ней с болью. — Тебя очень грубо связали.

— Ты правда беспокоишься сейчас обо мне?

Она открыла было рот, но сказать ничего не смогла. Потому что это действительно было неправильно: ругать Алека за то, что он едва не убил Рафаэля в отместку, и жалеть своего обидчика. Его, это её чувство, и жалостью-то в полной мере назвать нельзя.

— Нет.

Рафаэль опустил голову.

— Наверное, это просто знак вежливости. Хотя я не вполне уверена, что ты даже этого заслуживаешь.

— Ты вправе так думать. Хотела что-то спросить — спрашивай. Боюсь, вскоре у тебя не будет такой возможности.

— Зачем ты это сделал? — голос у Изабель внезапно сорвался. Мужества всё-таки не хватило выдержать этот разговор. — Тебя никто не просил. Я же сумеречный охотник, я привычна к смерти.

— А я — нет, хоть тебе может казаться обратное, — обречённо выдохнул тот. — Да, я вампир, вокруг меня погибло много людей, но это не означает, что я готов спокойно смотреть на каждую новую смерть рядом со мной. Особенно на твою.

— Я тебя не просила!

В самом ли деле? А как же та отчаянная мысль, что Рафаэль поможет ей?

А если он сейчас скажет, что Изабель сама ухватилась за ту безумную возможность остаться в живых?

— А я сделал это не для тебя, — выдержав паузу, тот посмотрел на неё со зловещей решимостью. — Думаешь, я не понимал, на что тебя обрекаю, что ты предпочла бы гибель такому существованию? Ты была готова к своей смерти, я — нет. Я не мог тебя потерять окончательно.

Изабель закрыла глаза, сосчитала до пяти, до десяти, пошла дальше, только не помогало. В висках стучала ярость. Значит, всё так, она была права — Рафаэль думал лишь о себе. Можно подумать, она могла рассчитывать на что-то иное. Вампиры не способны на чувства. Рафаэль хотел получить её для себя.

— Какая же ты дрянь, — в горле заклокотало, и клыки вновь прорезались, повинуясь злости.

— Мне больше нечего тебе сказать, — заносчиво сказал он, и Изабель стиснула кулаки, изо всех сил сдерживая желание впиться обидчику в горло, исполосовать его ногтями и оставить издыхать в конвульсиях, в луже собственное крови. Глаза затмило алым, и кровь, кажется, потекла по её ладоням — так сильно ногти впились в плоть от напряжения. — Будет ложью сказать, будто я не думал, что ты возненавидишь меня. Но о сделанном я не жалею.

— Ещё бы!

— Тебе придётся привыкнуть, что наша жизнь — не зло, сумеречный охотник.

Философствующий тон Рафаэля раздражал неимоверно, вот бы заткнуть уши и зажмуриться, но она не могла. Нужно вытерпеть, выслушать, а потом выжечь всё дотла — все чувства, лишние, болезненные воспоминания.

Наверное, так и становятся настоящими вампирами — убивая всё живое внутри себя и впуская мертвецкий холод.

— Ты меня обратил. Что, кроме зла, я могу увидеть? — он промолчал, и Изабель яростно продолжила: — У меня была семья. Были друзья, долг, мечты, будущее!.. А теперь ничего этого нет, Рафаэль! Все пережили бы мою гибель, но ты меня уничтожил. Я и не сумеречный охотник, и не вампир, я никто для всех. Так что просто скажи — тебе нужна была я? Хотелось удовлетворить своё чувство власти? Показать всем, что у тебя нефилим на побегушках, в гареме?

С шипением Рафаэль обнажил клыки и так неожиданно, что поначалу Изабель отшатнулась, а затем её новые инстинкты взяли верх — она оскалилась в ответ. И тут же закрыла рот рукой, едва не пропоров клыками собственную ладонь. Ну уж нет!

Звериный оскал Рафаэля сполз с его лица, сменившись вдруг нечеловеческим разочарованием.

— Зря ты остановилась. У тебя отлично получалось быть вампиром. Не нужно себя тормозить. Хочется укусить — укуси. Хочется растерзать — растерзай. Хочется убить….

— Хватит!

От пощёчины он едва не свалился на пол, и Изабель встряхнула загудевшую от удара ладонь.

— Ты плохо притворяешься. Я не окажу тебе такую милость, как умереть до суда.

— Я не боюсь смерти, — тот поднял странный взгляд. Как будто… как будто печально усмехался, давая понять, что она ошиблась. — От суда или от клыков — не всё ли равно? Я сделал то, что должен был, жаль, последний шаг сорвался.

Она замолчала, сама догадавшись. Его клан? Его место? Тот, кто убил прежнего главу клана, сам становится у руля... От понимания, чего хотел добиться Рафаэль своей неумелой провокацией, Изабель вновь замутило, бросило в жар, холод и дрожь одновременно. Зачем, какой великий смысл скрыт в этом?

Ангел, это всё бред, порождение демонических чар, полуночный кошмар. Должен же быть какой-то выход отсюда…

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я перегрызла тебе горло и заняла твоё место. Рафаэль, это же очевидно. Ты что, позаботиться обо мне хотел, так благословить?

— Да. Потому что я привык заботиться о тех, кто мне дорог.

Ну и как можно ненавидеть того, кто пытался, кто, в глазах многих олицетворяя зло и смерть, отчаянно пытался сотворить добро, поступить правильно?

Не после того, как Рафаэль признался в своей симпатии к ней, поставив её жизнь (или нежизнь) выше своей и пытаясь защитить тем единственным способом, что у него оставался. Изабель проклинала собственное сердце за то, что так беспомощно купилось на эти поступки, гадкие, но с невыносимым оттенком благородства. Гос… Почему Рафаэля сделали таким совестливым, таким понимающим и заботливым? Как проще было бы препоручить его заботам Клэйва… Но Изабель уже знала, что так не сделает. Всё внутри неё протестовало против этого решения: вампир, желавший защитить своего хозяина, сумеречная охотница, почувствовавшая несправедливость, и одинокая девушка, которой сказали никогда не верить мужчинам, но которая внезапно встретила своего принца.

А она ведь столько гадостей ему наговорила, когда боролась с тягой к вампирскому яду, так подло предала его доверие — Рафаэль поделился с ней тайной о своей семье, состоявшей из единственной оставшейся в живых сестры, а Изабель использовала это знание, чтобы навредить ему. И после всего этого он всё ещё...

— Тебе правда лучше было бы дать мне умереть, — прошептала она, зябко передёрнув плечами.

— Никогда.

Именно этого ответа она и ждала. Она понимала: выпади ему шанс всё изменить, он поступил бы точно так же. Надо же. Она не была глупой девочкой из примитивных, никогда не желала, чтобы кто-нибудь полюбил её до гроба, навечно, на грани безумия и реальности. Эта привязанность — совсем ненужная, Изабель прожила бы и без неё… а может, и нет.

— Что же нам теперь делать? — она не заметила, как Рафаэль неверяще взглянул на неё, услышав это «нам» — Я должна тебя ненавидеть, но не могу. Должна отдать на суд, а вместо этого я думаю о том, как тебя спасти.

— Мне это не нужно, — начал было тот, но Изабель перебила:

— Зато мне нужно. — Разобраться бы только самой, зачем именно. — Неужели нет никакого способа избежать его?

Словно в забытье она потянулась было к нему ладонью. Рафаэль следил за рукой, всё ещё не веря в происходящее, и Изабель заставила себя остановиться. Возможно, позже она пожалеет о принятом решении, но это будет потом, а пока… пока Магнус, кажется, прав. Кажется, она даже сильнее, чем сама о себе думала. Изабель ведь почти уже простила Рафаэля.

— Нет, — решительно вроде ответил он, но по его голосу понятно было — это ложь.

 

— Ты сделала что?!

Орал, как ни странно, Джейс. Зато Алек хранил невероятно пугающее молчание, нисколько не меняясь в лице, чего нельзя было сказать о Магнусе, стоявшем у него за спиной. Ужасное понимание сделало его бледным; не в силах почему-то смотреть на Изабель, он не сводил глаз с Алека, боясь реакции. Точно так же боялась и Клэри, опасливо переступавшая с ноги на ногу. Проще всех было Саймону: он, похоже, никак не мог поверить в происходящее, так что просто переводил взгляд с неё на Рафаэля у стены. Смотрел и молчал.

— Нет, ты серьёзно сделала это? Ты хоть осознаёшь вообще, что…— у Джейса не хватило слов, так что он просто заковыристо выругался.

— Это можно как-то отменить? — с поразительным спокойствием поинтересовался Алек у Магнуса.

— Она на крови, — невозмутимо ответила за него Изабель. Сделать бы глубокий вдох, как перед нырком в воду. — Её не отменить.

— А кто составил…

— Я записала сама. В этом нет ничего сложного, если решиться.

Она одёрнула непривычно длинный рукав кофты, закрывая последние слова кровавой клятвы. Ночью, чтобы достать бумагу, потребовалось бы пройти мимо Саймона, а Изабель не хотела привлекать его внимания. Пришлось писать на собственной руке, и ранки ещё саднили, медленно заживая самостоятельно, оставляя вечные рубцы от серебряного лезвия. Гадко и непривычно. Но новый статус был ещё непривычнее. Рафаэль дал ей клятву верности, клятву на крови, а тот, кому присягнул глава клана, сам автоматически стал главой.

— Прекрасно! Сами и придумывайте, как объяснить теперь родителям, что наша Из теперь рулит Нью-Йоркскими вампирами!

На этот возглас Джейса Алек только судорожно сглотнул. Изабель не понимала, что с ним происходило. Она ожидала эмоций, гнева, вороха вопросов, верхушкой которых было бы «Ты в своём уме?!», но ничего этого не случилось.

Без объяснений выходка походила на форменное безумие. У неё самой ещё немного кружилась голова, стоило задуматься об этом, слишком уж радикальными были перемены и решения. Ещё пару часов назад она не хотела никого видеть, желала в одиночестве зализать свои раны — и вот уже простила обидчика, защищала его, взвалила на себя груз ответственности, о котором даже и не думала. И прежде всего она должна сохранить Рафаэлю жизнь, а дальше… дальше она посмотрит. Клэйв должен заинтересоваться преимуществами того, что бывший нефилим теперь возглавляет местных вампиров. А ей, ещё очень неопытной, нужна помощь и поддержка того, кого уважал клан. Слабое, если подумать, оправдание, но только оно было у Изабель, и его она собиралась отстаивать всеми силами.

— Надеюсь, ты хорошо подумала, прежде чем сделать это, — сдержанно сказал Алек, и Изабель кивнула, пожалуй, даже поспешнее, чем нужно было. О да, она очень хорошо подумала. Ей уже нечего терять, хуже не будет, и смерть — не смерть, а новое начало благодаря Рафаэлю. И смириться с предложенными ребятами вариантами означало бы подчиниться, а Изабель всегда шла своей дорогой, с тех самых пор, как осознала себя сумеречной охотницей, способной на самостоятельный бой.

— Это какое-то безумие, — выдохнул Джейс и снова выругался.

— Я поясню, — наконец выдавила она, и внезапно с плеч как будто бы сняли невидимый многотонный груз, тяжесть предстоящего разговора с родными, Клэйвом, того, что придётся едва ли не умолять их хотя бы выслушать её.

Наверное, поначалу они не поверят, что Изабель тоже вела себя как чудовище — никто же, кроме Алека и Саймона, не знал про ин-фень. Может быть, даже придут в ужас, отвернутся от неё… и правильно, Изабель совершала такие поступки, которыми нельзя гордиться. Из них двоих не Рафаэль оказался монстром — она, но теперь-то ей выдался шанс если не исправить содеянное, то хотя бы загладить вину. Изабель начнёт с малого. Убедит их, как убедилась сама, что Рафаэль не зло и не монстр. Убедит себя, что он нужен ей не только для управления кланом. А может, себя убеждать и не придётся.


End file.
